


Out

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habit decides it's time Vinny gets let out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

Habit treats Vinny like a new cat. Let it out before it knows you're its master, and it runs away. Vinny needed to know Habit was his master, and that he couldn't make it on his own. He protects him from the Slenderman and the Rake and treats him better than most. Though, he does have a reputation to upkeep, don't want people to think he's getting soft.

All the time Vinny begs and pleads to leave fell on unresponsive ears. Besides, Vinny doesn't know what Habit knows. He doesn't know what's out there in the world. He just wants to play detective and save his friends. When Vinny knows who his master is, then he can be trusted not to run off. Not like Habit couldn't find him and bring him back, but he'd rather not waste his energy.

It's mid-afternoon when Vinny finally realizes who his master is. Habit cackles to himself, he did a good job on this one.

"Good pets get rewards." Habit tells him, "Now I have a special reward for you. Go get dressed." A night on the town would be perfect for his little pet. A few minutes later Vinny is dressed and clean, wondering just what Habit has planned.

"Such a nice pet," Habit coos, "Come with me." Habit walks to the door and he can see Vinny getting more excited by the minute. Habit turns the knob and throws the door open, welcoming Vinny to take a step outside. He does and his eyes sparkle like they haven't since everything came crashing down.

"Thank you." Vinny breathes.

"The night has just begun Vinny! Come there are things to do." Habit starts walking down the road and Vinny skuttles after him. They come to a small bar, where Habit holds the door open and usher Vinny inside. The bartender eyes them up, giving a special look to Habit, who shakes his head. Odd, but Vinny isn't one to complain.

Habit orders a shot and Vinny squeaks out, "Me too."

"Mmm, is it a bit too crowded here doll? We can leave if you like." Habit grins widely, something that makes Vinny's skin crawl.  
"No, I'm just not used to it is all." He manages. It's loud, even with so few people. The house is calm most of the time, with bouts of yelling every now and again. It feels like everyone is watching him, so different than a camera's unblinking red eye.

After a few rounds of shots, Habit says he has more plans for tonight. Which is good, bars aren't Vinny's style. 

They walk close together, the air turning chilly as the sun goes down. They come up to an arcade, Habit again opening the doors. The sound pierces Vinny's ears as soon as he walks in, and he grabs Habits hand. It grounds him while everything else invades his senses. It's good, he's out of that godforsaken house, but it's just a bit overwhelming. Habit, the bastard he is, planned it. Another way to secure his pet didn't run off.

"Run along and play some games, don't you want to enjoy your reward?" Vinny scoots closer to Habit and holds his arm like a little kid.

"It's loud, ya know? I guess I'm just not used to it." Vinny tries to enjoy his time out, but everything is so chaotic that it hurts. After about an hour or so Vinny wanders off in search of a quiet part of the arcade. Once finding that it doesn't exist, he makes his way back to where they were sitting. He has a moment of panic when he doesn't see Habit, and cold fear when he can't find him anywhere. He almost goes up to the counter and use the microphone to call for him like a lost kid, but then he's there. Vinny has never been more relieved to see him.

He grabs his hand and hides his face in Habit's shoulder. "I want to go home." Vinny whimpers. Habit pets his hair and leads him outside, where it's nice and quiet. "I'm sorry, I know this was supposed to be nice but I don't like it. I just want to go home." Vinny plays with Habit's fingers as they walk.

"Shh, it's ok, pet. Besides, I have a better gift when we get home." Habit walks him back with his arm around him, Vinny appreciating the closeness. He can see now, how big and forbidding the outside is and wonders why he spent all that time begging to get out. Habit lets them into the house and holds Vinny back from vanishing to his room. Although he did say he had another gift, so Vinny would have stayed regardless.

"Sit pet." Habit commands, pointing to the spot on the floor where he wants Vinny to sit. He sits down, looking up at Habit with big round eyes. "So handsome," he coos, "Everyone must know you're mine, don't you think? We don't want anyone stealing you, now do we?"  
Vinny shakes his head. "I just want to stay here. I don't want anyone around me but you."

"Such a good pet. No one will bother you, and if they do," Habit laughs, "I'll rip their throat out. Just so everyone has a fair warning, though," Habit pulls a simple black leather collar out of a bag on the counter. He gets down to Vinny's level on the floor and tilts his head up before slipping the collar around his throat. He tightens it until it fits snugly then steps back to admire him. Vinny reaches up and feels the cool leather, smiling.

"Thank you." He breathes. It's comfortable and makes him feel protected. No one will bother him, it's perfect.

"Now, if you ask permission you can go outside anytime you want. On the condition that you wear that for me. Everyone will know that you belong to me."

Vinny nuzzles Habit's leg. "Of course, Master."


End file.
